The provision of long distance telephone service is very competitive in today's marketplace. Carriers are constantly developing and announcing new calling services and offering ever-decreasing communication costs for existing services provided to business and residential customers. Very often, these new services take advantage of the flexibility available in today's modem computer controlled communication network. Because of intense competition, there is a continuing need for telecommunication companies to provide customers with new value-added services or to reduce the cost of existing services.